


Reminisce

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Love Letters, M/M, Reminiscing, Short & Sweet, older harry and draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco look at some old love letters.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 84





	Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the day: _Reminisce _. To indulge in enjoyable recollection of past events.__

Harry had found a cache of old love letters in the attic of Grimmauld Place. 

“Salazar. Look at these,” Harry said, showing them to Draco at their dinner table. “We were so impassioned! I felt like we’d already wasted so much time-”

Draco grinned, leafing though the torrid parchments. “There are from just after we’d fallen in love. Everything felt so new… So exciting.” 

Draco squeezed Harry’s fingers. “But with our whole lifetime of raising babies, managing careers and living busy lives behind us? I couldn’t go back, love. There isn’t a single moment of our lives together I regret.”


End file.
